gymfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordyn Wieber
Jordyn Wieber Jordyn Marie Wieber (born July 12, 1995) is an artistic gymnast from USA She is the 2011 All-Around World Champion, the 2011 U.S. Senior National Champion and the 2011 American Cup Champion. In 2012 she won the AT&T American Cup. She was also the 2008 U.S. Junior National Champion and the 2009 American Cup Champion. Junior Career 2006-2009 In 2006 she placed second at the JO Nationals. She then became elite and placed 9th in the AA at her first national championships. In 2007 she placed 3rd all around at the US Championships in San Jose. In November she was named to the 2007 Jr. Pan American team and she traveled to Guatemala where team USA took first. She also earned a silver in the all around, gold on bars, gold on beam, and bronze on floor. In February 2008 she earned a spot to compete at the Grand Prix Competition in Italy where helped earn Team USA a gold and also earned an AA gold. In March she was named to the Pacific Rim Competition, but scratched due to a mild ankle sprain. In May, she swept the 2008 US Classic winning all events. In June, Jordyn traveled to Boston, MA for the 2008 US Championships where she became the US Jr. National Champion. In November, she traveled to Belgium and competed in the Top Gym Competition where she earned gold medals in the AA, Bars, and Beam. In 2009, she made what was probably her biggest accomplishment at the time, winning the Tyson American beating Olympian and soon-to-be World Champion Bridget Sloan. She sustained a hamstring injury, but was named to the 2009-2010 Junior National Team. 2010 In 2010, Jordyn returned at the Pacific Rim Championships in Melbourne, Australia. Her scores on all four events in the team competition (first among juniors for 3 events, second on one) contributed to the USA's team victory and the highest AA score out of junior and seniors at the competition. In addition, her scores gave her the junior AA gold with a 59.55, despite not throwing full difficulty because of rules precluding Gs from counting for juniors. In the followup event finals, Jordyn earned golds on floor and bars and a silver on vault. A fall on beam reduced her to fourth on that event. In July 2010, Jordyn won the junior all around at the Cover Girl Classic Championships. Showing an Amanar, among a field with two other juniors doing so, she finished first on vault. She was also first on bars and second on floor exercise. She was sixth on the balance beam.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jordyn_Wieber#cite_note-3During Day 1 of the 2010 VISA National Championships, Jordyn performed well on vault but fell on her tkatchev release on bars. Warming up for beam, she injured her ankle but tried competing on it anyway but with poor results. She fell three times and was very shaky, scoring a 10.3. She was not able to compete floor or for the duration of the rest of the two days of competition. Senior Career 2011 On February 19, 2011, Jordyn competed at the WOGA Classic. She placed 1st on bars and 5th on beam due to a fall. On March 5, 2011, Jordyn competed in the 2011 AT&T American Cup, which was held as part of the FIG World Cup events, in Jacksonville, Florida and finished in first place for the all-around title, narrowly beating reigning World All Around Champion Aliya Mustafina of Russia. This was controversial, as under FIG World Cup rules, only those ranked highest in the previous World Championships are supposed to compete at the World Cup events. She competed an Amanar, or 2 1/2 twisting Yurchenko, on vault, scoring a 15.833. Then she went to the uneven bars and fell on her Tkatchev and scored a 13.900. She next went to beam and had a near perfect beam routine with a stuck dismount and scored 15.266. On floor she opened with a double twisting double back but stepped out of bounds, but then had a clean routine throughout the rest of it and scored 14.900. Jordyn next competed at City of Jesolo (Italy) Trophy 2011 on the 19th March 2011 where she was beaten into second place by fellow American, Mckayla Maroney in the all-around. On July 26, 2011, Jordyn competed the CoverGirl Classic held in Chicago, Illinois, where she only competed on the uneven bars and the balance beam, placing 1st in both events (sharing gold with Alica Sacramone on beam). On August 20, 2011, Jordyn won the 2011 Visa Championships by slightly more than six points over her nearest competitor, silver-medalist McKayla Maroney. Her AA score was the highest ever under the new scoring system (61.450). Wieber placed first on bars with a two-night score of 29.750, she won the floor title (29.9), and she placed third on beam (29.9). For the week of October 7–16, she competed at the World Championships and won gold medals in the team event and in the individual all-around. Her all-around score was 59.382 and finished three-tenths of a point ahead of Russia's Viktoria Komova despite making errors on the uneven bars and floor routine.Jordyn later competed on the uneven bars, finishing in fourth place. She collected a bronze medal on balance beam and placed sixth on the floor exercise. Shortly after Worlds on October 31, Jordyn announ ced that she was turning professio nal. 2012 On March 3, 2012, Jordyn won her third American Cup, at the 2012 AT&T American Cup over fellow national team members Alexandra Raisman and Gabrielle Douglas in Madison Square Garden, New York. Although Gabrielle Douglas scored the highest score for women's all-around in the competition, her results are not counted as she was an alternate. This led to Jordyn claiming her third American Cup, and was her first meet of the 2012 season leading up to the 2012 Olympics Games. Jordyn placed first in the women's all-around (61.032) just 0.2 ahead of Alexandra Raisman (60.832), joint first on vault with Raisman (16.100), first on the uneven bars (14.833), second on the floor exercise (15.133) and joint second with Raisman on beam (14.966). Later in March, Jordyn led the USA team to a Gold medal at the 2012 Kellogg's Pacific Rim Champion ships in Everett, Washington, as well as winning the Senior All-Around title. She went on to compete in t he Beam and Floor finals where she placed 6th on beam and 1st on floor. Notable Skills On vault she performs a 2 1/2 twisting Yurchenko; on bars she perform s a double layout (D) but in the past has performed a full twisting double layout (E) and a double-twisting double layout (G); on beam she performs a standing tucked full (F); and on floor she performs a difficult double-twisting double back (G). Medals: